Waking to a New Sky
by live4fiction
Summary: What happens when three girls are dragged from their world into another? And what if they were tangled up in a web of love, lies, and magic? Read to find out. (Remus/OC) (James/OC) (OC/OC) I don't not own anything except for my four OC's and the plot line (I DON'T own: the picture, the Harry Potter characters, and J.K. Rowling.
1. Characters

_**My OC's**_

**Jessica Kennedy**

Nickname: Jess

Half-Blood

Wand: Silver Lime, 11 ¼ inch, Phoenix feather

Looks

-dark blonde hair

-hazel eyes

-5'5

-lean

age: 14

Personality

-book smart

-sarcastic

-determined

-cute

-no filter

-Mom, no Dad, 1 little sister

**Kristine Leung**

Nickname: Kristi

Mudblood

Wand: Sycamore, 10 ¾ inch, Phoenix feather

Looks

-almost black hair

-brown eyes

-5'3

-lean

age: 14

Personality

-cute/adorable

-stubborn

-street and book smart

-insecure

-abusive parents and no siblings

-courageous

**Brynn Finnigan**

Nickname: Brynnigan

Pureblood

Wand: Maple, 12 ½ inch, Phoenix feather

Looks

-red/brown hair

-green/blue eyes

-5'8

-lean

age: 14

Personality

-book and street smart

-pessimistic

-mysterious

-witty/sarcastic

-SPARKLY!

-hot

-Mom, Dad, and one sister

**Alex Grant**

Nickname: None

Pureblood

Wand: Yew, 11 ¾ inch, Dragon heartstring

Looks

-dirty blonde

-blue/green eyes (more green)

-5'8

-lean

age: 14

Personality

-book smart

-sarcastic

-hot

-compassionate

-not melodramatic

-easy to talk to

-Dad, no Mom, and no siblings


	2. Chapter 1: Da Hell!

**Chapter 1: Da Hell?!**

Kristi's POV

"Hurry up guys! We have to get to the forest before my parents realize we're gone," I say, running in front of my friends, Jess & Brynn. They were over at my house for a slumber party, even though we always pull all-nighters, when I told them the story of Slenderman an how there are spooky woods behind my house. (Me: I had to put Slendy in here! How could I not? Slenderman: **comes up behind me with an evil aura around him** What did you call me? Me: Hehehe…bye! **runs away screaming my bloody lungs out**) So here we are in the woods. "Geez, we're coming, we're coming," I hear Brynn say behind me. I stop abruptly and they run into me from behind. I spin around to face them. "Okay, so now we can either wait here or we walk around randomly trying to find notes that may or may not be there. What do you guys want to do?" I ask and look up into a pair of blue/green eyes. "I am NOT walking anymore! So I am going to sit and wait," Brynn says indignantly. "Same here," Jess replies. I huff and sit down. "Fine." So for about half an hour, we waited. Then all I remember is a soft white light and then black.

-Time skip named Mat Cauthon (Jess loves him)-

Jess' POV

"Hmmmmmmmm…" I mumble as I open my eyes. I feel breathing on my neck and when I look, Brynn is sleeping soundly on my shoulder. I look up and Kristi is sleeping quietly on the seat in front of us. Wait, seat?! We were just in the forest! I shoot up, finally looking at my surroundings. We are in a train car it seems, and there's a luggage rack above our heads. I notice then that the clothes I'm wearing feel different. I look down and I am somehow wearing black robes. Come to think of it, so are Brynn and Kristi. Crap! What if we were kidnapped? Or we all sleep walked onto the train? Or some cult is preparing us for sacrifice? Or- "Wha?" I stop and hear Kristi wake up. "5 more minutes…" She yawned sleepily. I laughed, same old Kristi. She cracks open an eye but then both of her eyes widen and she shoots up straight. "Da hell?!" She screamed, which in turn woke up Brynn. "Nghhh…Why won't the light shut up…" Brynn mumbles groggily. (FUNamation/Hetalia reference, if you didn't get it) She looks around, eyes only half open, when her eyes both begin to resemble dinner plates. "Where…the HECK are we?!" She screams and begins to hyperventilate.

"Ok, let's calm down, figure this out, and then we can freak out a little. Just to get it out of our systems," Kristi says calmly. "How in the hell are you calm right now!" I scream, almost hyperventilating myself. She chuckles lightly. "Well someone has to calm about this, and it certainly isn't you two. Plus, I have been in way worse situations." I don't doubt her on that, knowing her home life. "Okay, just breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out," I say to myself. After a while, my heart rate is calm, and Brynn looks okay as well. "Now that we are all calm, let's look at the original question, where are we?" Brynn says with a nervous tone in her voice.

"I know this sounds crazy, but we look like we're from Harry Potter..." Kristi says, trailing off. I look around. "That's actually not crazy. We do look the part and this place looks like a cabin in the Hogwarts express," I say, amazed at her realization. "Wait! If we really are in Harry Potter, we need to check our cloaks for badges, since we're 14," Brynn says. We automatically checked our cloaks to find 3 different badges. "Yes! I got Gryffindor!" Kristi cheers. I laugh at her antics, "I have raven claw." "Heck yeah! Slytherin baby!" Brynn whoops in delight. We all laugh, but then Kristi sighs. "But we won't get to hang out, since we are in different houses." I move over to sit besides her and hug her into my side. "Hey, we are best friends. We will still get to see each other during classes and we don't need to eat in the great hall," I say, trying to comfort my sad friend. She loks up at me. "Really?" I smile, "Really."

She hugs me again before laughing. "Now that thats over, how amazing is this? I mean seriously. We are in Harry freaking Potter! I wonder what era we're in? i wonder who we'll meet? I wonder what we get to do? I really want to ride a broomstick..." As Kristi continues her rant which we know we can't stop, Brynn and I laugh. I go back to sit with Brynn, since I know that Kristi will sometimes fling her arms out when speaking. We talk for a little, and listen to a Kristi for a little, even though we can't really tell what she is saying, until we heard a huff of air. We look and see that Kristi has finished her rant, and is just sitting there panting. Once she could breath again, we all just look at each other an burst out in insane sounding laughing.

-Mat Cauthon (Jess: )-

Brynn's POV

When we get to Hogwarts, we all hugged and split up to our separate tables. On the train ride here, we all agreed to find out as much as we could about our lives here. As I sit down at the Slytherin table, the giant doors open. We all look, and standing there are a bunch of quivering 11 year olds. They must be the new first years. After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore gave the words and the table was filled with delectable goodies. (A/N: Okay, I don't know if Dumbledore was actually the professor, but he is for this story so please don't start flaming me, ok? ok.) I could feel my mouth watering. Just as I was about to dig in, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to a mop of blonde hair and cold blue eyes. "Finnigan," He sneers. I sneer back, "Malfoy." We have a short staring contest before he begins to smirk at me, "Are you missing the food already? Don't your parents feed you at your house?" He says, acting all smug and snooty. I glare at him, "At least I see my parents." He scowls while I just grin in triumph. I knew I struck a nerve and crossed a few lines, but he deserved it. He left stomping to the other side of the table, far away from me. I laugh. "This is going to be a fun year," I thought to myself before shoveling food in my mouth.

-New Timeskip named Skip (Jess took Mat so he couldn't name this timeskip after himself)-

Kristi's POV

I run into the courtyard, our designated meeting place, where I see Jess and Brynn chatting. I run up to them, "Guys! Guys!" They look at me and I start to bounce up and down. "Guess what?" I ask, probably smiling like an idiot. They laugh at my antics and asks, "What?" "You are looking at the 5th and only female marauder," I state proudly. They grin my way. "Really? That's great Kristi!" Jess says, knowing that it has been my dream to be a marauder. If I wasn't so tired, I would probably be jumping up and down and doing random cartwheels everywhere, cheering at the top of my lungs. Then Brynn jumps up, "Wait! What about luggage? We were brought here by some weird, random, magical force that probably didn't give us any clothes," She exclaims, slightly pissed. I thought for a second. "Well..It got us into our cloaks, as well as making every character know us in some way, so I think it is safe to say that we'll get out clothes." Then Jess asks me a similar question. "What about our wands?" That question made me think, because don't wands chose a person?

"Well," I say. "We can't go to Ollivander's, so I think we should just wait until tomorrow." Brynn yawns, "Yeah and I am tired," She says groggily. We all nod in agreement and headed off to the main hall. We got to the Slytherin common room first and said goodbye to Brynn before Jess and I waved to each other and headed to our respected common rooms. As I got to my own common room, a thought hit me; what was the freaking password?! Just as I got to the Fat Lady, words flooded my mind that weren't my own. The Fat Lady looked at me, "Password?" "Chocolate Frogs," I say without hesitation. As she swings out for me to enter, I wonder who put the password in my head? Oh well, I will just forget about it for now. I enter the common room to see all of the marauders. I smile at them all, but when I see Remus, my face is dusted with pink and red. Okay, so maybe I have a small (*cough* huge *cough*) crush on him.

"Hey sugar," James says. Apparently, that was my nickname in the marauders. I'm not surprised. I have a giant sweet tooth. I yawned, "Hey Prongs." Remus smiles sweetly at me. "Tired?" I sat beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. "More than you can believe," I say, yawning once more. I was so tired, I didn't blush at such close contact with my crush, but when I looked up, Remus sure as hell was blushing. I snuggle close to him and close my eyes, hearing the boys snicker at the two of us. Right as I was about to fall asleep, I feel something soft and light touch my forehead. Then I am taken into the darkness.


End file.
